


[Podfic of] Adapter

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clocks, Communication Failure, M/M, Multi, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by the_ragnarok.Podfic length - 0:34:43Author's summary:Cyclonus and Tailgate are having relationship issues again. Whirl tries to help.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] Adapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624926) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Thank you to the_ragnarok for having blanket permission to record your work!

Podfic length - 0:34:43

File size - 21.9MB

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y6Dk8M7a-j7Yqjm0TGLZe2e_DFWNLeGZ/view?usp=drivesdk). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, as well as for the author whose work is linked above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
